


Give Me This Before I Quake

by binni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, ended up sappier than i intended, face riding, get-together, in which i reveal one of my favorite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binni/pseuds/binni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michimiya enjoys having sex with Daichi, but it's not until now - okay, actually <i>now</i> - that she realizes maybe it'd be nice if they took it a step further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me This Before I Quake

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this literally 3 hours ago, and I actually did it. So here's my shameless Daiyui face-riding smut. Also it's not stated in the fic, but. College-aged, Yui's dormroom, all that jazz.
> 
> Quick-beta offered by @havesomecake!!
> 
> ~~I've posted 3 fics within a week what is wrong.~~

Her breath came in pants and moans, and her thighs shuddered. Sawamura's tongue on her made her shake, and if he licked like _that_ one more time, she was sure she would collapse on him. Yui had strong thighs, but this was zapping her of her strength.

"S-Sawamura…."

Sawamura's only response was to gently suck on her clit, and she whined, holding tight to the headboard before her. 

Sawamura's tongue was smooth—such a contrast to his chapped lips—and he was so careful with his teeth, and he knew just where and how hard to bite before licking her up and starting again, teasing her entrance with his tongue. Sawamura had eaten her out before, but never before had she ridden his face. The sensations were stronger, more electric, and elicited sounds she wasn't sure she'd ever made before. She could feel sweat beading all over her skin, and she grit her teeth when he licked her up and down. 

She let her hips twitch, spurring Sawamura to work a little harder. And when Yui started gently rocking against his mouth she felt his hands wrap up to her thighs from behind, hooking her legs. His fingers dug in to the soft, smooth flesh, holding her in place as well as he could. But Yui couldn't stop moving, not now, and she would have bruises on her legs, but there was no way she could bring herself to care.

"Sa—Sawamura…!" she exhaled. As he pulled with those chapped lips on her clit, she began to keen, and felt that familiar throb within her. "Please," she began, breathless. "Please, I need—" If she didn't get off of his face soon she wasn't sure how much longer she would last, and the throbbing within her would become painful…. She wanted him in her, to fill her and to ease that throbbing.

At first, Yui thought he was going to let her go, and allow her to shimmy down and lower herself on his cock; what she wanted. But she too-soon realized only one arm had released its hold on her leg. She gave him a small sigh – it probably didn't sound exasperated at all, she was still too taken away by the small sparks at her clit – but gasped when she felt two dry fingers wetting themselves in her slick, teasing at her entrance.

" _Oh my god Daichi—_ "

Sawamura flattened his tongue, and slowly slipped a finger inside of her.

It was nothing more than a tease. She needed more than that.

"Another, please—!"

His fingers were hard, and wide. They weren't his cock, but the way he crooked his them, slowly fucking her with them, and the attention his mouth laved on her clit made her breath shudder as it left her, small sounds weaving their way out. Her hips moved faster, and pushed down harder, she just wanted more, and more. Her lungs refused to take in the air she needed, and her body wanted to curl in on itself. Her fingernails scratched at the headboard, and with a round, full, _"Ahh—!"_ , Yui felt herself break.

Yui closed her thighs around Sawamura's head and she pushed down on him as she felt herself pulse around his fingers. Still Sawamura's tongue worked her clit, and it was nice as she rode out her orgasm; too much once it passed, making her shudder and whine from the overstimulation. She tried lifting herself from Sawamura's face, but her legs were weak, and unable to combat his hold on her. His fingers left her, making her feel too empty, just to grasp on her thigh one more time, and spreading her wetness with it.

"Sawa … mura, I came, you can stop—"

His tongue had let her clit be, this time licking down back to her entrance, cleaning up whatever he could. She turned a violent shade of pink – embarrassing, considering what she had just done – and waited. 

The pink grew when she saw his gaze meet her own, and grinned up at her. 

"Ah, Michimiya—can I have a towel, or something to clean my face with?"

…Sure, if her legs decided they wanted to work. Somehow she willed them, and did as asked before pulling on the shirt Sawamura had come over wearing. It smelled of him, and his cologne, and his hard work, and she grinned into it. She cleaned herself up, and soon enough crawled in bed next to Sawamura, cuddling up to his side. He would leave soon, and she wanted all the time she could get from him.

He turned, though, and held her close. "So?"

"I am never doing that again!"

"Huh?!" Sawamura looked down at her. "Was it bad—?"

Yui shook her head. "No, no, it was great. No one should be allowed to feel that good."

It took a moment, but Sawamura started gently laughing, pulling her even closer. She pinked once more. They normally did cuddle after having sex, but never like this. They were friends who sometimes had sex. They weren't—

"S-so, uh. Michimiya…."

"Hm?"

"Um, I wondered—I mean if you don't that's totally fine—if maybe, you know…."

"Sawamura, if you don't spit it out I will _punch_ it out of you."

"I wondered!" His voice cracked? "If. You wanted. With me. A … relationship? Or! Would you agree to one! With—with. Me."

Sawamura kept rattling on, and Yui's eyes widened.

Sawamura kept rattling on, and Yui smiled wide.

Yui laughed, and she punched his arm.

(She didn't think it was that hard, but he winced like he was in pain.)

"Yes!" she said with a kiss to his nose. "I would like that…!"

And that was probably the first time Daichi stayed the entire night.


End file.
